Shadows
by JuniperHeart
Summary: AU. Sora is sent to a Christian Boys School because of his salacious ways at his previous school. Instead of purging his sin, he finds that this school encourages it via a mysterious and rather lecherous organisation. Rated M for adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadows**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the Kingdom Hearts games, Final Fantasy games or Disney. They belong to people very lucky and rich.

**Warnings:** Homosexuality, sexual situations, plenty of casual swearing, drug use, physical abuse later and others I'll put up when they come around.

**Pairings:** Sora/Riku, Sora/Various, Axel/Roxas and multiple other pairings.

**Summary:** AU. Sora is sent to a Christian Boys School because of his salacious ways at his previous school. Instead of purging his sin, he finds that this school encourages it via a mysterious and rather lecherous organisation.

**A/N:** I wrote this a good time ago, under the pen-name of Katy Kinneas, but took it down when I realised it was pretty meh. I'm now going over it again because I really like the idea behind the story and wanted to do it justice. Most of the changes will be later in the story. I wrote this before 358/2 days, BBS and DDD so I apologise if some things don't fit. Hope you like it! And to those who have already read it, welcome back!

**Chapter One**

Sora looked at his packed bags despondently and growled a little. He was going from bad to worse. Initially he had been a student in an all boys' school, but he wasn't in a dorm or anything. That was until the rumours broke out. Sora's heart clenched a little as he straightened out his crisp new uniform, brushing little specks of dust off it. He knew he had to leave, but leaving him… How it had all started, he didn't know, but it got out of hand very quickly. They were way too risky with where they got together, and another student found them in a very compromising position. There was no evidence to suggest anything had actually happened, but word of mouth was enough to raise suspicion. It was either Sora left or his lover did… The choice was easy.

However, when his prestigiously regal parents decided that it was best that he belonged to a school that had more 'hold' over their students, he knew that his freedom was shot to death. He was sentenced to a Christian school, all boys like before, but he had to stay in a dorm this time. Were they trying to destroy him via hormone overload? He was suspected of being in a homosexual relationship and they actually thought sending him to a boy's dorm would help? There was going to be far too much temptation for his overtly sexually charged mind to handle, even though he thought was past the whole 'fuck anything that moves' age. He was 17, going on 18, but he had a dangerously curious mind. When he thought about his teacher in sexual situations, he never would have imagined that his teacher would take him back to his apartment to fuck him silly.

But that happened, and now here he was, sitting in the back seat of his mother's car with the sun setting in the distance. It was the night before he started the second term of his final year at high school, and his pessimistic/optimistic ratio was not looking too good. This school would be exactly the same as the other one, with shitty teachers (other than his ex-lover), self-righteous students and general all-around stupidity.

It was not all bad though, he was not facing any more ridicule from the other students at his old school for being gay and he was away from all the people he thought were friends and _him_. It didn't happen straight away, but his teacher eventually noticed the way Sora looked at him in class, and decided not to ignore it, but to take Sora for his own. Day by day, Sora wanted more and more and his shame lessened. He didn't care where or when they did it, he wanted it. How could he have been so stupid to display everything so obviously? The rumours had spread long before they had actually done anything around the school. It also didn't help that his mother and father were lenient enough to let him do anything as long as he was home by midnight. He really didn't understand that they didn't care that he was going out to bars and getting totally inebriated, but only cared that the bars he was going to were the gay kind and he had a good track record seducing the men there. Sora looked younger than he was, with his spiky brown hair, pretty sapphire blue eyes and slightly athletic body. Maybe they didn't expect him to act so scandalously.

Oh, he was most definitely not the innocent type, but had turned over a new leaf now…kinda. No more fucking random guys, no more getting drunk, no more seducing teachers. He was going to be a good boy from now on, if he was capable of it. He didn't know anymore.

Being with the random men was different to his teacher. For one thing, he felt more of a fondness for him along with the obvious attraction. His ex-lover knew about the bars and the sex, and offered to stop that by offering his own body. He had stopped being a slut for him, but that was all over now. No more promiscuity, no more drugs, no more alcohol.

"I'm so glad that you got accepted to attend Rivermill Academy for boys. It's well renowned, and one of the best in the area." His mother said, breaking Sora out of his reverie. She was intent on focussing on the road, but with a proud look on her face.

Sora snorted and wondered how much money she had dished out to get Sora into that school. All the good schools were like that, they accepted anyone as long as they paid a hefty 'donation'. If only his mother knew exactly how bad he had been; he would have loved to see her hair curl. She didn't know the half of it. Sora smirked and examined the sign beside the gate to the school as they rolled up to it.

He wondered if there was anyone actually decent in this school; it would be so boring if they were all good Christian boys and ugly old teachers. As he got out of the car and had a good look around the school, he was most pleasantly surprised. Most of the boys attending this school were quite good looking, and he noticed that most of the teachers were too. He was starting to feel quite giddy.

His mother got out the car in her carefully maintained pomp and briefly talked to the headmaster waiting there for them. He was a tall man with greyish/silver hair and bright saffron eyes, and by no means unpleasant to the eye. It was as though some of the guys here looked rather otherworldly (like _him_), and he got the impression that most of them weren't good little Christian boys. His mother left without saying goodbye, as expected, and then the headmaster turned to him.

"Welcome to Rivermill Boy's School, Sora. It's a pleasure to have you here." He smiled warmly and called someone to take his bags. "By now you've obviously guessed that we are nowhere near as strict as some other Christian or Catholic schools. We give our students room to breathe, room to find their own inspiration and motivation."

Sora nodded, looking at the impressive half modern, half ancient buildings. They were quite magnificent, but the school really wasn't that large. Apparently the population was quite small in order to maintain a low student to teacher ratio. "That's good to know, headmaster."

The headmaster smiled and placed his arm around Sora's shoulders. "There's no need for formalities here. Call me Xehanort."

"Um, okay…" Sora kept looking around. Apparently all the students had left the school for the main hall. And here he was, hoping he could take a more intensive look at the other students.

"Now, don't be shy. We're all like a family here; I'm sure everyone will accept you." Xehanort's topaz eyes glistened as he led Sora along.

Sora wasn't worried about being accepted at all. He was naturally friendly and charismatic. "Yeah, I know."

"Let's get to dinner. I'll introduce you to everyone there." Xehanort grinned and hurried Sora along to the dining hall.

Sora's heart thudded loudly in his chest. He seriously hoped he wasn't going to have to do an introduction. In a way he hated it when all eyes were on him, but he kinda liked it as well. Only in the good way, like when he was asked to dance on the stage at the local bar… when he had already downed 4 screwdrivers. Alcohol was his liquid courage.

"Are you alright?" Xehanort asked curiously as Sora came back down to earch.

Sora nodded and smiled. "Yeah…I'm good. Just a little nervous." Which wasn't exactly a lie. He had become less self-conscious over the years, but he still had that little smidgen of worry.

"In a matter of minutes it will be gone, I promise." Xehanort was a charmer, as though he knew what it took to manipulate people. He didn't seem like a bad guy, though; even though he was easily manipulated by money, but weren't all headmasters like that?

They entered the hall, which comprised of several large tables for the students and two large tables for the teachers. If Sora could hazard a guess at how many students attended this school, he would say about a hundred. All eyes centred on him as he entered, which sent his heart into frenzy. Apart from the usual duds, most of the eyes looking at him were extremely vivid and rather beautiful. This did not bode well. As he walked down the aisle between some of the tables he could see the curious glances at not just his face, but at other parts of his body. It wasn't exactly unwelcome, he had obviously encountered it before, but he didn't like feeling like bait waiting for the slaughter straight off the bat.

"Good evening students." Xehanort's loud voice echoed through the hall, silencing all of the hushed conversations.

The hall was certainly impressive. It was lined with mahogany panelling and floors, with chandeliers dotted along the ceiling. How did he get in a place like this? Oh, that's right.

"Good evening Xehanort!" Their voices rang out loudly and enthusiastically, like a bunch of primary school children.

"Well, we have a new student today-"

The audience whooped and cheered, rudely interrupting Xehanort's speech.

He continued when they quietened down. "His name is Sora. Treat him with respect."

"I'll treat him with respect alright!" A redhead with green eyes yelled out, and everyone burst into laughter.

Sora smirked, instantly riveted by the boy who had grabbed his attention. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Go find a seat, okay?" Xehanort let him free and sat down with the other teachers, some of whom had grabbed Sora's eye already.

Sora proceeded to walk over to this red-head and sat down in the empty spot next to him. "I'm sorry, but you're not my type." He retained his proud smirk.

His friends started to laugh and poke fun at him. There was something different about this group than the others at the school. They were all different. There was a red-head who had little teardrop markings under his eyes, a blonde with a gravity defying hairdo who seemed to be in a daze, a guy with light blue hair and unsettling but not entirely unappealing scars across the bridge of his nose, a really quiet guy with silvery blue hair shagging over his face and…

His breath hitched in his throat. It couldn't be, but the resemblance was so weird and uncanny. The same hair colour, the same eyes…and they weren't common features at all. Why was there someone here that looked like him? Even though this guy was doing something as mundane as eating, he looked insanely beautiful.

He didn't notice the red-head's smirk until too late. "Heeeeeeey, Riku! Looks like Sora here is quite taken with you."

Sora flushed red, which was actually not like him at all. He was never really felt embarrassed or regretful, especially about being attracted to a guy that he didn't know, but this time was different. Riku looked up for the first time that evening and stared at Sora for a few seconds.

He then smirked and said, "I'm sorry, but you're not my type."

The red-head nudged him in the side and muttered, "He's completely straight."

Sora's blush deepened and he whirled his head away. "That's not it, he just reminded me of someone I knew very well. And what gives you the impression that I'm-"

"I can basically feel the flames from here." The red-head smirked. "It's okay, it's fine here. You just need to know the flamers from the non-flamers. After a while you can tell just by looking at them." He smiled slyly and held out his hand. "I'm Axel, pleased to meet you."

Sora took his hand and shook it firmly, his face cooling back to normal, but Riku's comment still echoing in his mind.

Axel started pointing at the people around the table. He started with the blonde next to him. "This is Demyx, a guitarist in the school's best band."

Demyx grinned widely, a rather stoned look on his face, and ruffled Sora's hair.

"That's Saix with the freaky scars." Axel giggled and indicated the guy with the pale blue hair.

Saix just folded his arms and muttered 'thanks'.

"Zexion is the shy looking one. Believe me, he's not."

Zexion just nodded his head.

"And Riku is the one that just rejected you." Axel finished, looking very pleased with himself. "We're part of the X organisation-"

"-Axel!" Saix yelled, as if it was some kind of secret.

Axel just laughed. "He won't tell; he doesn't know anybody. Besides, everyone in the school knows about it now, anyway." Axel quickly shot Saix down and resumed his speech. "It's just a little gang we belong to; we just have fun and do whatever."

"Just… you five?" Sora asked, bewildered. This was nothing he had experienced at his old school. Nobody was ever this interesting or intriguing, and nobody included him this easily. He had a really good feeling; like everything was going to be better here. They even picked up on his sexuality straight away, and accepted it too. It was actually quite refreshing.

Axel waved his hand. "Oh no, there are other members. Some have already graduated and some are at the girl's school."

"And some have turned into traitors…" Demyx said in a sing-song voice.

Axel's eyelids lowered and he looked away. "Yeah, but shit happens."

The conversation stopped as soon as that was said. Sora didn't want to say anything because it might offend them, but the silence was too weird, especially as he didn't know them very well. "So…what do you get up to? I mean, entertainment is pretty limited in a dorm."

Demyx answered that question for him. "It doesn't mean we have to stay here. Xehanort usually lets us go into town as long as we don't have any assessments. The whole dorm thing is to get our parents off our backs."

"And even though this is a Christian school, about half of us aren't. It's more of a façade than anything." Saix explained.

Sora was quite relieved that his expectations had been deemed incorrect, but he still worried about his 'turning over a new leaf'. Would this group help or smash it to pieces? He had a vague feeling that these weren't the good and uncorrupted guys, with the exception of Riku. Anyway, having fun was better than being restricted to a prison for a year. So even if he didn't keep the promise to himself, he always had next year to remedy it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadows**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the Kingdom Hearts games, Final Fantasy games or Disney. They belong to people very lucky and rich.

**Warnings:** Homosexuality, sexual situations, plenty of casual swearing, drug use, physical abuse later and others I'll put up when they come around.

**Pairings:** Sora/Riku, Sora/Various, Axel/Roxas and multiple other pairings.

**Summary:** AU. Sora is sent to a Christian Boys School because of his salacious ways at his previous school. Instead of purging his sin, he finds that this school encourages it via a mysterious and rather lecherous organisation.

**Chapter Two**

Of all the people to be his new roommate, it had to be Axel. Apparently Axel's roommate had to move out because of a tryst gone wrong, so he was left without one. Sora didn't want to pursue that topic of conversation because it seemed to put Axel on a downer, but he didn't feel that annoying uncomfortable silence that had happened at dinner. Axel was currently lying on his bed and reading a magazine as Sora unpacked his things. He looked over at Axel and inwardly shrugged. He could be roommates with someone much worse, he figured. Axel was quite an interesting character. His flame red/brown hair was set in spikes away from his face, and he always seemed to wear weird makeup. Was he a Goth or something? He didn't seem to quite fit the full description as he was much too lively and upbeat. He certainly wasn't the quietest one in the group, at least. He and Demyx were apparently famous around the school for their wild antics and loud mouths, but other than that, Sora didn't know that much about him. He would have asked about him, if it weren't for that fact that Axel was reading and he didn't want to interrupt him.

He sighed and put his things away. As always, his thoughts trailed back to _him_. God, why did it have to turn out like that? He had never fallen in love with anyone, but he became so smitten with him. And it was with the worst possible person; a teacher. A man at least 10 years older than him, and a person with social responsibility as well. He was an ethereal beauty, something that didn't seem to fit on this earth. Riku…he was far too much like him for Sora to be comfortable. He had a feeling that whenever Riku would be around him, he would instantly be reminded and he worried he would not find a distinction. But Riku had a girlfriend, and was completely straight, so that was out of the question.

"So…" Axel put his magazine away in the drawer of his bedside table. "When did you find out you were gay? Or should I say, when did it slap you in the face?"

Well, that was a rather personal question. It wasn't as though he was ashamed of his sexuality, but he would have thought Axel wanted to know something more _basic_ about him. "Ah…well…"

Axel smirked and sat on the edge of his bed. He wasn't exactly bad looking at all; he had a sharp face with feminine cat eyes, but a tonne of masculinity to prove he wasn't a female. "Don't tell me, you're shy about that?" He said with a wry grin. Even the makeup was quite a good look on him.

Sora spluttered, mock offended, and took off his uniform shirt. "Not really. Is that all you think about, though?"

Even though it was May, it was still quite warm. The nights were still quite light and no one really felt like sleeping until it was well and truly dark, which was around 10pm.

Axel smirked, taking in Sora's torso obviously by raking his eyes up and down. "I've been stuck here for a term, wouldn't you? Besides you're _my_ type."

"Please don't hit on me." Sora asked nicely, smiled sweetly and replaced his shirt with a black wife beater. "To answer your question, I accidentally walked into a gay bar whilst heavily intoxicated. Is that enough?"

"Hmph, and here I assumed you were innocent. A sweet little boy." Axel pouted. "That takes all the fun out of it."

"I'm a lot less innocent than you think." Sora tried to pat down his unruly hair and looked over his books. "But, enough about that. Did your parents send you here to purge you of your homosexual disease too?"

Axel sniggered. "They don't know I am. They know nothing about me. You'll find there are plenty of boys like you and me here. Rich kids that their parents send away because they can't be bothered raising them."

"Organisation X? Let me guess, you're the richest kids, and Xehanort lets you have your way because your parents donate the most money?" Sora sat down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "I am right, aren't I?"

Axel grimaced slightly. "You're quite perceptive. I guess I'll have to be careful what I tell you from now on."

Sora shrugged. Looking right through people was his specialty. He had been doing it since he was a child. "It doesn't bother me what reasons you have for being in that organisation."

"To tell you the truth, after a while you lose track of what reasons you're in it." Axel smiled a little darkly. "You just are. It becomes who you are."

Sora could tell that Axel was having doubts, whether he knew it himself or not. Was the organisation that bad that he would want to give it up? "I guess. So, what's Saix like?" He was becoming an expert on changing the subject when it was the right time to do so.

"He's pretty up himself, and a little weird. He's probably the last person you'll get to know out of all of us. He's basically the ring-leader at our school." Axel stretched out on his bed like a cat, his eyes fixed on Sora.

Sora had already guessed that about Saix. He did seem like the centre of attention. "But what about Zexion and Riku? They seem pretty secretive."

Axel shrugged. "They are in their own ways. Zexion chooses when he wants to be a shadow, or if he wants to be with one of us. He's pretty sneaky when he tries to get something he wants, so he usually gets what he wants." He said darkly.

Sora felt shivers up his spine after he said that. He would have to avoid him.

"And Riku…who knows what he's thinking? He's quite impulsive, cocky and intelligent, but he's also one of the nicest guys in the school. His girlfriend's pretty hot too, from a straight guy's perspective." Axel's smirk was only there to drive the knife into Sora's side.

He had said that because he knew Sora was attracted to him. How nice of him. "Is she part of Organisation X?"

Axel shook his head. "Definitely not, she's too much of a sweetheart and coddled by her parents. Her twin is though, and her best friend. Kairi's definitely too nice to be associated to us directly. Her sister Namine is, well… quite different. And Larxene is basically the devil incarnated into a female body. You don't want to cross her path. She picks and chooses."

"Geez, you guys sound pretty scary. Are you sure I'm safe associating with you?" Sora poked fun at him just because he seemed to fire up so easily.

"You're safe if Saix andZexion don't want you… which means you're not safe. Not in the slightest." Axel sighed despondently, his doubt becoming evident again. "Try to avoid them, if you can. Once you're in, there's no way of getting out. Unless…" Axel trailed off into a thought.

"Unless what?" Sora pressed the topic more than a little, even though he knew that Axel wouldn't say anything.

Axel smiled and waved his hand in his goofy manner. "That's a story for later. You'll hear about it before I tell you, I bet. You're a lot like him, actually."

"Like who?"

"Roxas."

* * *

Sora woke up in the middle of the night to see an empty bed on the other side of the room. Did they go out every night? He wouldn't be surprised, if they were as bad as Axel said they were. Going out on a Monday night was pretty lame, actually. Just as he was thinking this, the door to their room opened and Axel crept in quietly, but not very. By the way Axel clumsily crashed into any object he came across; he knew that the night had been a doozy.

"Did you have fun?" Sora asked in a groggy voice.

"I just went to take a piss." Axel brushed his hair back and took off his long black coat, letting it pool on the floor.

Sora couldn't believe he lied like that, especially when he was dressed in a coat. How stupid did he think Sora was? "Psch, you're such a liar."

Sora rolled over when he didn't receive a reply and listened to Axel settle into the bed across from him.

He missed that warm body next to him.

* * *

Axel was still dead to the world as Sora arose from his bed. It was 7 in the morning, and the sun had already risen. He had felt slightly disorientated when he first opened his eyes, but then the memories of the night before came to him; the first night and what a mess he had gotten into. If only he had refrained from sitting with that group, who knew what trouble he could have evaded. Organisation X seemed a little extreme, especially for a gang at a Christian boys' school. He didn't know yet what they got up to, but he knew that he'd find out soon enough. He wondered, even if he didn't associate with the group straight away, whether he would have been targeted anyway.

Axel stirred, causing his sheet to rise up his thigh. He knew now that the red-head slept naked, and it took him quite a few seconds to look away. He was well-built, but not too muscled with nicely toned arms and a long neck and jaw. Sora's breathing shuddered and he proceeded to find his towel. He needed a cold shower, pronto. This was the worst idea that his parents had ever had. Not only was he stuck in a place with very attractive guys, his roommate was a particularly sexy one that couldn't sleep with clothes on. It wasn't as though he could see anything that would matter, but if that sheet was a bit higher, he most certainly would.

Okay, he had to leave now. Except, he didn't know where the showers were. Oh god, what did he do now?

"Axel…" He whispered softly, hoping it would wake him.

Axel stirred again, but fell into the abyss again.

"Axel, wake the fuck up!" Sora growled softly and Axel's eyes shot open.

He was so startled, that he actually fell out of bed in a tangle with his sheets. At least everything was still covered, to Sora's relief. "What?"

"Where are the showers?" Sora noticed his stomach was actively complaining about no food being in it.

Axel rubbed his forehead, as though he was suffering something nasty. "Give me a minute and I'll go with you."

Sora huffed impatiently and put his towel around his hips (he still had boxers on, he wasn't an exhibitionist). "Well, hurry up then." He faced the wall so he wouldn't see anything, not like Axel seemed to care.

Axel rustled around getting clothes organised and finally placed his hand on Sora's shoulder. "Ready to go?"

Sora turned and took note of Axel's charming grin. Then the most daunting thought appeared in Sora's mind. Communal showers. Oh, fuck. What were his parents thinking? Axel's grin didn't help that thought much at all. Sora followed Axel out the door and a short way down the corridor to the showers, hoping to god that he would save him from this torment. Axel was enough, but several naked guys?

To his relief, the showers were cubicled. So there was sanctity in this school. He quickly cleaned up and met Axel at the door.

"Well, you certainly brighten up after a late night out." Sora poked Axel in the ribs. "Just took a piss, yeah right."

Axel chuckled. "Hey, I was pretty wasted."

"Do you go out every night?" Sora asked as they walked down the stone corridor. The dorms were well furnished and very flash, but still very traditional. As he looked out the various large windows to the left of him, he could see the vast gardens and playing fields that belonged to this school. Exactly how large was it?

Axel ran his hand through his natural spiky hair. Had he done his makeup quickly? They weren't… So the guy did have balls to tattoo the most sensitive part of his body. Well, one of the most sensitive parts. "Not every night. But we had a particular thing to do last night."

"I see." Sora noticed that there was a boy standing outside their dorm room with a gloomy look on his face. He was blonde with most of it forward from his head, his eyes were bright blue and he had quite a cute face. Not really his type, but good looking nonetheless.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Axel asked quite rudely as they walked up to him.

The young man looked straight into Axel's eyes and spoke. "I've been assigned to show Sora around. He's in all of my classes."

Axel narrowed his eyes and stormed into the room, confusing Sora in the process. "Um…okay?"

"Never mind him." The boy smiled lightly. "He doesn't like me very much."

Sora nodded. "I'll just get changed and get my books."

"Don't forget your Phys Ed uniform as well, we have that today." The blonde leant against the wall.

Sora noted that he was exactly the same size as Sora himself, with the same features. No wonder he didn't find him hugely attractive. He entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Axel was in a particularly sour mood and it was extremely evident on his face. "Are you normally that rude to people?"

Axel sneered as he did up his tie. "Only people that I despise."

"Who is he?" Sora quickly dressed himself into uniform and organised his things into his bag.

Axel slumped on the bed. "Roxas."

"Oh." Sora made an O with his mouth and felt pretty much stumped. He was the traitor that they were talking about. Wasn't he pretty much risking it being here? "He looks pretty nice to me."

"He's all sugar on the outside, of course." Axel smirked darkly, almost ironically. "I should know; I knew him the best. But we'll continue this story later. Don't trust him; he'll stab you in the back."

Sora frowned, in thought. There was a lot more to this that he would find out about later. What he didn't like was that he was now stuck right in the middle between Organisation X and Roxas; not the safest place to be. "I better go."

Axel just sat on his bed looking out the window, which was quite unsettling. He'd have to learn more about this, without actually getting involved.

"So, now that he's told you all about me, shall we go to breakfast?" Roxas said a little numbly. "I am a traitor, yes, but for all the good reasons. At least I was brave enough to leave." He smiled. "That's something he'll never be able to do. Not even for me."

"Roxas…" Sora started, even though it was a touchy subject. "You two were…"

"Yeah. Then I got sick of Organisation X and left." Roxas smiled a little too cheerfully for the grim moment. "But all that's over and I'm glad."

"Oh."

"Sorry to dump on you, I just felt you needed to know the truth before you're convinced otherwise." Roxas led Sora down the hallway, his demeanour quite difficult to figure out.

Sora and Roxas entered the hall and sat down at a table. Students seemed to get breakfast only when they felt like it, so the hall wasn't very populated. Sora knew he would like it here. "Anyway, enough about that. It's all I've been hearing about since I got here."

"Of course it is. Axel's your roommate. He doesn't know when to shut up." Roxas poked his eggs with his fork when they had retrieved their meals. "I'm actually really sorry that you got involved with them straight away. It's… unfortunate."

"It's alright, I can look after myself." Sora smiled and wolfed down his food. He felt like he hadn't eaten in months. "So, what do you like to do?"

"Oh, plenty of things. Art, mainly. That's what we have first. We have really good teachers here." Roxas seemed to radiate energy and happiness, regardless of what had happened to him. He was all sugary on the outside, and that wasn't a bad thing. Sora wasn't really worried about what he was like on the inside, the more he got to know Roxas.

Sora grinned, he stomach filling up quite quickly. "I love art. It's good to express yourself."

"I am in complete agreement with you there." Roxas smiled and looked past Sora's shoulder warily to follow some figures as they entered the hall. Sora didn't even have to guess who they were.

Sora was going to say something concerning them, but the bell rang loudly through the room. It was time for first period.

"Yay, art." Roxas bounced out of his chair and took Sora by the wrist. He grabbed his bag just in time for Roxas to drag him out of the room. Yup, this one sure had energy.

Sora found himself to be drooling half way through the period, but he found he wasn't the only one in a smitten daze. All of the students in the class seemed to be hanging on their teacher's every word.

"You can see why I love art so much." Roxas resumed his sketching of a photograph and sighed dreamily. "You learn to have good aesthetics."

"Oh sure, and by that you mean the teacher is hot." Sora grinned, finding common ground with Roxas at last.

The teacher resumed speaking. "Since you're working with charcoal, try not to smudge with your thumb but with your little finger. You have more control; it's more sensitive."

Sora was suddenly assaulted with visions of a _different_ kind of smudging with fingers. "Oh god. Why?" He complained aloud.

"I was thinking exactly the same thing." Roxas elbowed Sora in the side.

Their teacher was Mr. Leonhart. Squall Leonhart. A wet dream in the figure of a nicely toned man with perfect features but the added danger of a scar in between his eyebrows in a slant from the left side of his face to the right. His icy blue eyes were bordered with long dark eyelashes and his hair was a dark brown, shagging to his shoulders. He was everything to have a boner over.

"Mr Leonhart? Can you help me with this shadowing? It's not quite working right." A boy on the other side of the classroom called out.

Roxas chuckled. "Oh sure, you know he just wanted to be close to him."

"Who wouldn't?" Sora tried to block out the invading thoughts. This was not a school to purge homosexuality, with teachers like this. This was a school to encourage it. "Wouldn't you want to be writhing under him?"

Roxas blushed and punched Sora in the arm. "Are you trying to put thoughts in my head?"

"Well, yeah." Sora admitted and smirked. How he loved working people up like this.

Roxas sat still suddenly and started smudging furiously. Sora noticed the reason for this was that Mr. Leonhart was currently on his way over to them.

"You chose the perfect time, you idiot." Roxas muttered.

Sora stopped his sniggering when Mr. Leonhart knelt down beside them. He was quite tall and well filled out. He emanated a sensual musk that was unlike anything he had ever smelled before. All it did was fill his senses, so he found his coherent thought lacking.

"I understand that this is different from what you were learning at your other school." His deep voice resonated in Sora's ear. He must know what he did to the students here. "Are you coping well with our curriculum?"

"Yes, sir. I've always liked charcoal." Sora didn't really know how to act around this adonis. He could see Roxas trying to contain his mirth.

Mr. Leonhart looked over the picture that Sora had begun to draw. "You have quite an unusual style here. You're focussing on negatives, rather than what we see in plain view."

"I thought it would be a nice change, not creating a typical life-like image." Sora explained, not even really understanding what he was saying, his anxiety rising slightly for every moment Mr. Leonhart was around them.

The teacher raised his eyes in surprise. "I really like it. You're quite talented, Sora. Keep up the good work." And he left to attend to other students.

Why were teachers his Achilles heel? One smile from Mr. Leonhart and he was a puddle on the floor.

"You were so obvious." Roxas smirked, still trying to hold in his laughter.

Sora continued his sketch, choosing to ignore what Roxas just said. Everything was just fine, until a significant someone entered the room.

"He's always late." Roxas' smile was long gone by the time Axel walked past him and settled in the back of the classroom. "He's allowed to be, though."

"That's pretty low." Sora looked at him over his shoulder. Axel just raised his eyebrow in return, nodding at Roxas.

Roxas just shrugged. "That's Organisation X. They do what they want."

Sora wondered if it was suitable to ask him about Axel, but before he could do so, Roxas was already on that same wavelength.

"We broke up when I decided to leave." Roxas wasn't at all shy about his past, Sora found. "It wasn't a mutual thing, though. He had a choice; me or the organisation."

"And he chose them." Sora looked down at his art a little sadly.

Roxas smiled. "It was everything and then nothing. I didn't really get closure; it just ended. It probably isn't worth feeling for someone that would easily ditch me like that, though."

"You're right." Sora agreed. Roxas didn't show any sadness or depression on his face at all. Maybe it was so long ago that he'd gotten over it? Or maybe he was now just so good at hiding it?

"But take it from me, as someone who was once in Organisation X, you _don't_ want to get involved with them. They'll seduce you and trick you; it's not pleasant on the whole. Just trust me on that." Roxas was still smiling, as though he were telling a really bad joke.

Sora frowned in confusion. There was something decidedly wrong with this boy, and he realised that there was a possibility that Roxas could be the one tricking him. "I don't really trust anyone at the moment. It's quite difficult to decide when you're stuck in the middle, but I'll be careful."

Roxas was satisfied with that answer, so he went back to his work. Sora risked a look to the back of the classroom to see Axel's reaction of them getting along. The red-head was staring wistfully at Roxas, completely in his own little world. Sora swivelled his head back before he was noticed, but kept that look of Axel's firmly in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadows**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the Kingdom Hearts games, Final Fantasy games or Disney. They belong to people very lucky and rich.

**Warnings:** Homosexuality, sexual situations, plenty of casual swearing, drug use, physical abuse later and others I'll put up when they come around.

**Pairings:** Sora/Riku, Sora/Various, Axel/Roxas and multiple other pairings.

**Summary:** AU. Sora is sent to a Christian Boys School because of his salacious ways at his previous school. Instead of purging his sin, he finds that this school encourages it via a mysterious and rather lecherous organisation.

**A/N: **Thank you for the support and reviews!

**Chapter Three**

After the previous class Sora had a contented smile firmly planted on his face. Regardless of everything else happening, he couldn't get Mr. Leonhart out of his mind.

"I told you we had good teachers." Roxas commented, smirking widely, as they walked to English. "But there are rumours that he's very much taken."

"Oh?" Sora smirked, knowing he looked rather similar to Roxas as he did so. Mr. Leonhart _couldn't_ be straight. He usually knew when a man was gay, and that man was certainly just that. And since when did Roxas become a bloody mind reader? He was able to pick up on every little nuance. It was a little weird, but it reminded Sora of his own ability to perceive little things about others.

"You'll see. I'll tell you more at Maths." Roxas guided Sora along, his smile never ceasing.

Sora narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"You're so slow." Roxas poked his tongue out and tightened his bag straps. "We have English next."

"Hey, you're horrible!" Sora pouted and felt like smacking his new-found friend on the back of his head.

Roxas just laughed out loud. "I never said I was nice. Besides, you don't like the nice type that much, do you? You like the stereotypical bad boys; rough and nasty."

Sora stammered. He was right to an extent, Riku and his previous lover excluded, but he had to think twice to make sure Roxas had uttered those words. The nice Roxas image he had pictured from the beginning had dissolved. "Hey, that's enough."

"Oh my god, you are so easy to tease!" Roxas giggled like a little schoolgirl. "For all I know, this is probably turning you on."

Sora frowned and really did smack Roxas over the head this time. "You'd have to be a lot manlier to turn me on. You're much too girly for that." Yeah, take that.

"I'll take that as a compliment. We're much too alike to fuck each other anyway. We'd fight over who would be bottom, am I right?" Roxas smiled happily, as if all the negative parts of his life didn't exist.

Sora had been thinking that for a while. "Yeah. I need someone more dominant than me, not a weakling like you."

"Now, that's just not nice." Roxas hmphed loudly and crossed his arms.

"I never said I was nice." Sora countered, but with an oddly warm yet contemplative smile, and continued to follow Roxas to their classroom.

He had been noticing it most of the day; the other boys at the school were staring and gossiping about them. He knew why to a small extent, and he definitely knew it was something to do with Roxas. Otherwise, they were checking him out. That could be it too; he wasn't that bad looking.

* * *

For English they had a very pretty, feminine teacher by the name of Aerith Gainsborough, who seemed a little too gentle and timid to work at a boy's school. She knew what she was talking about though, and the students were quite nice back to her in respect. What really surprised Sora was when the boys played up she was rather strict and knew exactly what to say to get them to settle down. It was a good demonstration of what a teacher should be like, in his opinion. When Sora looked around the room, he noticed that the only person from Organisation X in the classroom was that secretive boy that had sat down the other end of the table at breakfast. The one with the silvery blue hair. And he was sitting directly in front of them.

"Ugh, Zexion is a creep." Roxas muttered under his breath and tapped his pencil against his desk.

He didn't exactly look like a creep, but Sora knew better than to judge people by what they looked like. Who knew what went through his head?

Then, as though his mind had been read, Zexion turned around and looked straight into Sora's eyes with his own intensely cold blue ones. He had a solid, yet a little feminine, jaw from what Sora could see of his face, but most of it was covered by his ample asymmetrical fringe. "Excuse me for interrupting, but do you have a pencil sharpener? My pencil lead broke." His voice was smooth, like velvet, and didn't hold any trace of emotion. It was almost completely monotonous.

"Ah, yeah." Sora didn't back down from the staring battle they were having. Zexion didn't seem to move at all.

He reached into his pencil case and handed Zexion his sharpener, feeling all sorts of chills run down his spine from just the ice cold touch of his skin. It was like the only emotions he experienced from Zexion came from his touch. It was a bittersweet mixture between pleasant and unpleasant so he didn't really know what to think. Zexion quickly sharpened his pencil and placed it back on Sora's desk.

"Thank you, Sora." He said, his voice changing from monotonous to deliciously husky. "I'll be sure to pay you back." He smiled widely and turned back around.

Sora didn't know whether to feel scared or excited. He was on the whole very confused at the mixed messages he was being sent by Zexion, but it wasn't exactly a bad feeling. He had a feeling that Zexion was dangerous… Not exactly a horrible thought, but a daunting one nonetheless.

Roxas looked at him a little strangely and started scribbling something down on a piece of paper. When Sora looked to see what it was, he was a little shocked.

_Zexion's the reason I left, or rather, was kicked out. Watch out for him. Don't fall for his trap._

Sora's heart started thudding rapidly. He couldn't believe that this seemingly normal, albeit a little quiet, boy sitting in front of him was someone he had to watch out for. Sora didn't think he had any problem staying away from him, but then again he had been excited just by his touch.

_What makes you think I will fall for him?_

Roxas smirked and wrote something in reply.

_He's your type. You love the chase. He'll most definitely wait for you to come for him, and then he'll trap you. I've seen it happen before._

Bastard. How the fuck did he know what his type was? Oh right, he was pretty much Sora's doppelganger.

_I'll be careful._ He wrote. _How did he kick you out?_ He added as an afterthought.

Zexion didn't look _that_ bad, but he couldn't disregard what Roxas was getting at. He surely wouldn't lie about this, would he?

_You probably won't believe this, but I dobbed him in for raping a student. He was expelled, but his parents bought him back into the school. You can imagine what happened after that._

Sora gulped. It was hard to imagine that the same boy sitting in front of him would be capable of raping someone, unless Roxas was just lying about it for his own gain. It did seem a little too extreme.

_Stay away from him, duly noted. Is that what Organisation X gets up to?_

If so, he had to avoid getting involved.

Roxas hid the piece of paper under a book as Ms. Gainsborough passed by to check on progress. Sora was feeling quite uneasy at this point. He almost didn't want the reply to his question, but his curiosity always got the better of him

_He went too far. Normally they just use aphrodisiacs to justify it._ Roxas wrote when the teacher was on the other side of the room.

Sora's heart felt as though his heart was going to leap out of his chest. His head was thumping and he was starting to feel a sense of fear and dread. This group were interested in _him._ Oh yeah, _great _fucking idea, mum.

_And now you're Zexion's new target. I think you should train yourself to enjoy what they've got planned for you. I don't think you'll be able to escape their grasp._

Should he write his will now or later?

_What will they have planned for me?_

Roxas just smirked.

_Sex, violence, drugs, etc._

* * *

Sora was a little shaken when they sat down under a tree at lunch. Sure, he had been a drunk and a slut before, but he didn't like the thought of being in a gang that abused people. Did he even have a choice in this matter?

Roxas sat down next to him and ripped up some grass. "You'll actually enjoy yourself. It's not so bad most of the time, really. Zexion's just…insane. If you become Saix's bitch he'll leave you alone, otherwise he chooses anyone he wants. He's second in command at the school. However, Saix and Zexion are nowhere near the top of the gang. Xemnas is the boss, Marluxia is second and Larxene is third. It all sounds quite confusing, but you'll meet them all in the end."

Sora put his head in his hands. It was only day one. "I promised myself that I wouldn't do any of that again. I promised myself that I'd change. I thought that since it was a Christian school I would be able to. Obviously not."

"Don't worry, Sora." Roxas smiled cheerfully. "I have a feeling you'll be okay. You have a unique type of energy that I've never felt before."

Sora raised his eyebrow. Energy? What the hell was he talking about? "Um, okay?"

"That's something else you'll come to grips with when you meet them." Roxas examined his fingernails and picked out the little pieces of grass underneath them.

Sora didn't understand what he was getting at, but not much was making sense at the moment. The only thing he could do was let it slide. What was really annoying him though, were the several guys staring at them and acting as though they were being inconspicuous. They weren't.

"Do you not have any friends?" Sora had been waiting for the rest of his group to arrive, but no one seemed to be coming. He didn't want to sound rude, but if Roxas were Roxas, he wouldn't be offended.

Roxas snorted. "Do you really think I would? I was in Organisation X. Do you think anyone would want to be friends with someone who's the enemy of the organisation?"

"You have a good point there." Sora sighed and briefly thought about _him_. Why did he miss him so much? And why did he always seem to invade his thoughts no matter what?

"Are you alright?" Roxas asked with a look of concern on his face. "You suddenly look miserable."

Sora put on his usual fake cheesy grin and stood up. "I'm just hungry. Come on, let's get some lunch."

"Geez, you're always hungry." Roxas complained but tagged along regardless.

"You love me, regardless." Sora pulled Roxas into a strangle-hold and lugged him towards the canteen.

He was a lot more relaxed now since his talk with Roxas. He hoped that Roxas hadn't played down the Organisation for his benefit. Why would he when he'd eventually see what they were like anyway?

"You're lucky they condone that sort of behaviour here." Roxas yanked his head in the direction of one of the teachers. "If this was a normal Christian school they would shackle you and whip you for manhandling me."

Sora giggled. "You're so refined."

"I have a feeling this is going to be a very long year with you around." Roxas muttered and playfully punched Sora on the arm. "If only we could hang out more."

Sora frowned. What was that all of a sudden? "Why can't we?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "You really are thick, aren't you? Organisation X has their eyes firmly set on you. You won't be allowed to associate with me."

"If I join them." Sora was actually starting to like Roxas as a friend. He didn't seem to worry about anything when he was around.

Roxas rolled his eyes again. "Look, they'll find something to use against you. You won't have a choice. I'll tell you again before we're not allowed to talk anymore; be on your guard at all times. Every time they see a crack in your defence they'll exploit you."

Why didn't he have a choice? This wasn't a dictatorship, this was a school. Why couldn't things just go the way_ he _wanted? "Yeah. I'll miss you."

"We still have the rest of that day, you sap." Roxas grinned as they sat down in the hall. "Speaking of which, we have maths next." He was still sporting his large grin. It was a dead give-away.

"And I'm finding out more about Mr. Leonhart. Let me guess, another hot male teacher." Sora knew he was right; he didn't need Roxas' answer.

"You see right through me! Yes. Another one. One that's rumoured to be Mr. Leonhart's lover." Roxas licked his lips as if the rumour was particularly delicious.

Sora grinned evilly. "Scandalous."

"Oh, quite. I've yet to see them together, but I will. They'll be one hot couple to voyeur." Roxas had a very dark look in his eyes which scared Sora a little.

Sora couldn't wait to meet their maths teacher so he could imagine the same thing. "You're such a dirty little boy."

"Why, thank you kind sir." Roxas munched on a sandwich. "You know, if you were less annoying I would let you do me."

"I appreciate your honesty," Sora would never have heard anything like that from his friends at his other school, "but I wouldn't know where to begin."

"A true sub." Roxas commented and laughed into his sandwich.

* * *

Sora almost forgot about Organisation X.

That was, until he reached the maths classroom. Their teacher wasn't there yet, but the five guys from the organisation were sitting at the back of the room cracking a joke about something. Sora was waiting until the group actually realised they had entered the room, but it didn't take long. They stopped their joking and proceeded to stare at them without any shame or discretion whatsoever. Sora tried to ignore the chill he felt from their death-glare and sat down at the front of the classroom. It really was quite unsettling.

"At least the teacher is hot. It's enough to cancel them out." Roxas said loudly and pulled his books out of his bag. He didn't seem to be afraid of them one bit.

That made Sora wonder how he was kicked out. Surely they would threaten to do something else to him or something like that, but all he'd been told was that Roxas was kicked out. Why was Roxas so unafraid of a large organisation like that? How could he be? They were too influential and seemed to have obvious power of people. Sora nodded in reply and looked over his shoulder to give the organisation a once over. Saix, Axel, Demyx, Xexion and Riku. Four of them looked like they would be part of an organisation, but the fifth didn't. He was slightly separate from the group, observing their actions but not taking part in what they were doing. He was different to most of the people at this school, but he was so alike to _him_… This was insane. How could he get over him when this Riku was an instant reminder?

"Hey Sora, has Roxas been giving you any trouble?" Saix asked in a curtly manner.

It was clear where he was going with this. It was either to get Roxas in trouble or to turn Sora to their side.

"No, he hasn't. Why would he?" That was not the answer they wanted to hear, but Sora always loved surprising people.

"Saix, he's probably been telling him all sorts of lies." Zexion smirked, as though he knew all about what they had been writing in English. Not good.

Demyx just snorted. "Or he let Sora ream him."

"Hey! That's enough." A deep and beautiful voice came from the doorway and once more Sora found himself becoming a puddle on the floor. This was Cloud Strife, their teacher.

He was otherworldly, with his spiky light blonde hair and clear alabaster skin. He had a few freckles scattered across his nose, and bright blue eyes. He was adorably cute, much different to Mr. Leonhart. This guy was the sub, of course, if the rumour were true.

"Why is it that whenever I come to this classroom, you're always acting up? I want it to stop. Now." His deathly glare scared the living daylights out of Sora. He didn't know that someone this cute could be capable of that; it was completely unexpected.

Roxas kept his head down, as if trying to completely disappear. The organisation ceased their jeering and started getting their things ready.

Sora feared that his heart didn't settle down he would have a heart attack. His teacher was seated in the chair in front of him, eyeing him curiously. "Since Sephiroth was your old maths teacher, I'm sure you'll have no problem here."

Sora's breath hitched in his throat. How did he… He almost choked from the shock. "How do you…"

"He's an old friend of mine. He told me that you were coming here and to look out for you." His teacher raised his eyebrow. "I don't know why though… You must have been his star pupil."

Sora tried to cover up his shocked expression and looked firmly at his desk. "He was my favourite teacher."

"I see." Mr. Strife eyed Sora, as though trying to figure him out. "Well, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." He went back to the front of the class.

Sora knew Roxas was insanely curious by now, but he didn't want to say anything. How the hell was he going to escape Sephiroth when everything here seemed to remind him? Was he ever going to?

* * *

"Are you alright?" Roxas asked as he put on his P.E uniform shirt. "You were quiet all through maths."

Sora snapped out of his reverie and frowned. He had zoned out a lot. How much more obvious could he get? "I'm okay."

"Who's…Sephiroth?" Roxas asked and ruffled his hair up. "I know he wasn't just your maths teacher."

Sora sighed shakily and put on his P.E uniform. He ignored the stares of some of the other boys in the changing room, knowing exactly what they were thinking. He used to do the same thing at his old school. The funny thing was he couldn't be bothered looking at the other guys. Maybe he had finally matured? Or maybe Sephiroth had dampened his good mood?

"He's no one you need to be concerned about. I don't want to talk about him." Sora responded frankly and put his bag into his locker. He thought about him far too much to actually talk about him.

Roxas nodded and furrowed his eyebrows. "I understand."

They walked out into the gym and sat down at a bench alongside the court. Sora should be more excited as P.E was his favourite subject. He liked to forget about thinking and just run around. He was usually full of expendable energy and it was one of the only ways he calmed down. He was pretty good at it too.

Once all the students had entered the gym, their teacher lovingly known as just Yuffie bounced in with a wide grin.

"Alrighty, today we're playing basketball. We have a small class so 10 people per side should be okay." She whistled and gathered everyone onto the courts.

Luckily enough for Sora, she split the class into two so he was separated from Roxas. He couldn't stand the fact that anyone, let alone Roxas, wanted to know more about Sephiroth. He didn't want to tell anyone about him at this point as there were too many painful memories attached. Sora inspected the rest of the class and saw that there were no Organisation X members around. Good; he could enjoy this class without their shadow hanging around.

He thought that way too soon.

"Riku! Join that team." Yuffie called with an exuberance he'd never seen anyone have.

Riku was sent to Roxas' team. Sora was about to rip his hair out with annoyance. Too-many-fucking-triggers. As everyone went into their positions, Sora's heart rate rocketed. He was ready to kick ass. He saw that Riku had taken his mark and his aqua eyes were alight with the fire of challenge. This was going to be an interesting game.

The game started with a whistle and Sora leaped into action. One of his team members had taken the ball and was dribbling it up the court. Sora ran up beside him, trying to dodge the opposing team and getting an open gap. He didn't know the name of the guy with the ball so he could call out to him, but he was passed the ball anyway. Sora heard his heart thump in his ears due to his exhilaration. He was getting closer to the hoop but he could see Riku catch up to him and try to take the ball from him. Sora would have none of that; he wasn't going to let Riku beat him that easily. He quickly dodged the silver-haired boy and dunked the ball easily, much to Roxas' dislike.

"When did you get so good at sport?" Roxas jeered and slid his finger across his throat.

Sora grinned and saw that Riku had taken the ball. He quickly took his mark and leapt in front of him, taking the ball away from him in a flurry. There was no way anyone could beat him at basketball; he had been playing in clubs for years and only stopped when he became more focussed on other 'activities'. Once again, the hoop was close, but this time he wasn't so lucky. Riku had dashed in front of him and had stolen the ball.

Nobody did that and got away with it.

It was like none of the other students mattered; this was a battle between Sora and Riku.

After 10 minutes, Riku's team was one up. Sora found this personally insulting so he tried to concentrate more on stopping the other team getting the ball. He managed to down another goal, but Riku only ended up getting one for his team. Other students had scored points, but the majority of them consisted of Sora's and Riku's. And then Sora let his guard down momentarily, staring into Riku's eyes to see that competitive fire burning. So entranced was he that he fumbled the ball and lost it to Riku.

That in turn cost his team the game. Riku didn't seem much like Sephiroth after that. Sephiroth was gentle, nice and hated chaos, but after just one basketball game Riku had proven he was a keeper of chaos himself.

Sora growled and saw they had only 2 minutes of class time left. 2 minutes left of the game. He ran up to Riku and tried to snatch the ball from him, but Riku was too quick. There was nothing he could do now that he was starting to lose focus. He couldn't concentrate, all he saw were Riku's eyes and the fire in them.

He could feel himself falling to the ground. His back hit it hard and he was aware that he had just run into someone. Why was he so confused? Normally when he played sport he was focussed on nothing else, but this time his mind was scattered.

"Are you okay?"

Sora looked up, feeling the pain seep from his ass to his back. "Yeah…I've felt worse."

He was expecting Roxas to be there for his friend, but it was someone completely unexpected. Riku was standing there with his arm stretched out for Sora to take. "I can believe that. You play pretty well."

Sora took his hand, feeling the same whirlwind of feelings and emotions he felt when he first entered Sephiroth's apartment. "Just not as well as you do."

Riku snorted, displaying a charming smile. "Of course not, but it's nice to know there's someone that can keep up."

The brunette smirked in reply and stood up, brushing the dust from the floor off his ass. "Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment from a pro."

Riku laughed a little, seeming to genuinely enjoy their conversation. "Keep feeding my ego and it'll explode. It looks like the game is over. See ya, Sora."

Hearing him say his name was one of the most blissful things on earth. He wondered what it would take for him to say it in a different way…

"Don't fall for him." Roxas elbowed Sora in the side. "He's very much straight."

"Are you sure about that? Axel said something about having a gaydar after being here for a while. I don't get a straight reading from him for some reason." Sora walked with Roxas to the changing rooms.

"That's just wishful thinking." Roxas teased. "He has a girlfriend."

Sora laughed. "He's bi, then."

Roxas just rolled his eyes and proceeded to undress.

Sora was tempted to look over at Riku in the changing rooms to get a good look, but he tried not to… For about five seconds. When he did hazard a glance, he noticed that Riku had the most divine body on this earth. He almost became hard just by looking at it. Falling for a straight boy… He was certainly in trouble now. Normally he could turn a straight man into a gay man for one night, but he didn't expect someone like Riku to be a pushover. The challenge, however, would be worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadows**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the Kingdom Hearts games, Final Fantasy games or Disney. They belong to people very lucky and rich.

**Warnings:** Homosexuality, sexual situations, plenty of casual swearing, drug use, physical abuse later and others I'll put up when they come around.

**Pairings:** Sora/Riku, Sora/Various, Axel/Roxas and multiple other pairings.

**Summary:** AU. Sora is sent to a Christian Boys School because of his salacious ways at his previous school. Instead of purging his sin, he finds that this school encourages it via a mysterious and rather lecherous organisation.

**A/N: **Sorry for the very very late update. I'm currently going through the most crazy semester of study and teaching! I hope you enjoy, and thanks for the support!

**Chapter Four**

"So…are you going to tell me about Sephiroth?" Roxas sat across from Sora under the blissful shade of a tree in the main quad.

It was lunch now and the sun was out in full force, forcing most of the students to take off their jerseys and loosen their ties. Sora frowned at Roxas and his cheeky looking grin.

"Look, I can guess what happened, or you can tell me." Roxas looked at Sora expectedly. "You know I already know, anyway."

Sora sighed despondently, not telling Roxas himself, and therefore opting for Roxas to guess. "Then tell me what you think."

"You fell in love with your maths teacher. His name was Sephiroth. Am I right?" Roxas was sporting a playful grin on his face. "It's not that bad. I've never been with a man that much older than I am. It must have been something special."

Sora's heart lurched and he felt a little sick. It was more an empty feeling in his heart. "Yeah, I think I did fall in love, but I never meant to."

"Was he hot?" Roxas looked a little too giddy for Sora's liking.

Sora smiled lightly, reminiscing. "He was incredible. Riku…is a lot like him, looks wise."

"I can see why you were so taken with him, then. Riku is quite the looker." Roxas agreed.

Sora felt a little better after talking about it, but it didn't help the ache he felt. "Their personalities are different though. Sephiroth is more graceful, loving, gentle…Riku has a fire inside him."

A smirk played across Roxas' lips. "I don't want to encourage you, but I saw it too. When you two were playing basketball, it was like nothing else existed. There is a lot of… something… between you two, enough for your gaydar to go off."

Sora smiled, his heart fluttering with the memory. It certainly was intense, and the feeling he got when he took Riku's hand was indescribable. "What place does he have in the organisation?"

Roxas shrugged, which surprised Sora. Normally he knew everything about anything. "I don't know. He's just there some nights. Certainly a mysterious person."

That made it much more thrilling for Sora. He loved guys like that. The ones that were the hardest to get made the prize much more precious. "He was pretty nice at P.E. today."

"They're all nice when it counts. He might only have been like that to encourage you into the organisation. Then again, some of them are genuinely okay, some are only manipulated and aren't fully evil. I didn't know Riku too well, though." Roxas smiled a little wistfully.

Sora understood that look. Axel was good at heart, but he was just too far gone into the group. "Do you think I have much chance of staying out of the organisation?"

Roxas' face didn't change. "A little, but I think you're the type to be easily taken in by handsome men. That doesn't help your chances at all."

"I know." Sora smirked and stretched out onto the grass. That would be his downfall, he knew it. "I guess this last period will be our last chance to really hang out."

Roxas smiled happily and stretched out beside Sora, turning his head to face him. "Don't be like that. I know we'll be friends at some point."

"Yeah." Sora grinned and looked at the blue sky above them. "You still have to show me your technique."

* * *

_Tonight, 11pm, be there. Axel will show you the way, _was all it said. Sora looked down at the note confusedly and stared at the back of Saix's head. They were making their move already? They saw something special in him, alright.

_What if I don't want to go?_ Sora scribbled under Saix's note and placed it on the desk in front of him. This was a daring move, but he didn't know exactly how dangerous the organisation was yet.

Saix seemed entertained at the note and chuckled a little. He started writing and then put the note back on Sora's desk. With a quick smirk he returned to his work.

_You will go. You're too curious not to._

Well, that was true. Even though the organisation was something a little dangerous, he had never let that stop him before. And Roxas had said that it wasn't that bad, so what reason did he have not to go? Roxas had told him to watch out and be careful, but he could do that and still have fun. Besides, he was trying to make new friends here and, if possible, a boyfriend. At least he wasn't whoring himself out.

Oh dear god, and he thought he was past that point in his life. A particularly bad memory of him with 4 other men plagued his mind and he willed it to go away. He had been excessively drunk and started playing with this group of guys from the bar…

O…okay. He had to concentrate on science. Concentrate. The note was still there, alerting him that he _did_ want to go tonight just to see what it was like. He didn't have to go again if he didn't like it. It wasn't like he was obliged or anything. He wondered what they got up to, if it was a mass orgy or just drinking or a mix of both. It couldn't be too harmful, and Sora had seen it all anyway.

_Curiosity killed the cat. Should I fear for my life?_ He wrote back, feeling playful, only to know Saix's response. He didn't know anything about him, but he wanted to know more for future reference; to see if he should avoid him or not.

Another note was dropped on his desk. _Only if you're disobedient._

Sora smirked. So this guy did have some spark to him. _Where's the fun in obedience?_ He wrote down, debating over whether to give it to him or not. He had always been a notorious flirt, and this was no exception.

He put it on Saix's desk. Sora watched him read it, his pen in his mouth, waiting for a sign of life. Saix chuckled again and scrunched up the piece of paper. Nothing else was written after that other than science work.

Their teacher was an older looking man than the other teachers with blonde hair and a rugged looking face. He wasn't attractive in a youthful way, like the other teachers he'd seen so far, but he had quite a grizzly and mature sort of handsomeness to him.

Roxas sat beside him, silently writing down some chemical formulas. How did he get out of the organisation so easily? How should he know what they were like if he got the impression that they were just a gang that had fun and let people come and go? They seemed a lot more serious than that. Should he be worried? Was there another element that he was missing? What made Roxas so special? How did he get away with telling the principal that Zexion raped someone?

Too many questions and no answers. He wasn't going to get them anyway. It was 10 minutes until his time with Roxas was up. He was about to pull out his hair with frustration, but he was a little excited about tonight. He found that he wasn't scared at all of Saix and his friends, but he had no reason to be…yet.

* * *

Roxas had quickly said his goodbyes as they left the science classroom; his reason for that being he didn't want to face Organisation X. Just as expected, Demyx and Zexion had swooped to Sora's side, not long after he said goodbye to Roxas.

"Hey Sora, how's your first day going?" Demyx patted him on the back. "I hope it wasn't too hard, the transition and all."

"Everything's fine." Sora said shortly and continued to walk back to his dorm room. He didn't really understand why they kept pursuing him, he was going tonight anyway.

Zexion didn't say anything like usual, he just kept his eyes on Sora, which was a little creepy.

"Come on now." Demyx put his arm around Sora's shoulder. "We're not all bad, as Roxas undoubtedly told you. We're here to support you at your new school."

Sora rolled his eyes. These guys were so stupid; did they really expect him to digest this shit? "I was doing fine on my own, thanks."

Demyx raised his eyebrow. "You don't have to be rude, you know."

"What am I supposed to believe? Two different people telling me two different things about each other aren't making things very easy for me. So I'd appreciate it if you let me make up my own mind. Okay?" Sora shrugged off Demyx's arm. "Besides, I'm going tonight, so you don't have to put on the act. Don't make the mistake of thinking I'm impressionable, because I'm not."

Demyx chuckled at Sora's serious face. "Geez, you need to lighten up, man. When did you get so deep and meaningful?" Demyx grinned wildly and pinched Sora's cheek. "Besides, Organisation X isn't about being serious. It's about enjoying yourself."

"At other people's expense?" Sora asked, becoming quickly annoyed. He simply wasn't in the mood today.

"Not exactly. We don't _hurt_ anyone." Demyx trailed off and inspected the ground.

Zexion just kept staring at Sora. "We humiliate them."

"And more…" Demyx trailed off again. "But it's not about hurting people, unless they're asking to be hurt. That in itself is an entirely different story."

Sora was now walking so fast that Demyx was struggling to keep up with him without jogging. Zexion was managing it just fine. He didn't look like he was struggling at all in anyway, like he was a ghost or something.

"I don't care. I'll see you tonight." Sora opened the door to the dorm corridor and shut it quickly behind him, in Demyx's face.

It was hard to be indifferent in this place where everything had an emotion tied to it. It was hard to act like a shadow when everyone saw you and nothing was sacred. He missed his home for the first time ever. He was able to do whatever he wanted here, but at least at home nobody important was watching. He didn't miss his parents, fuck no, but home was special to him. Home was a lot of things, his bed, the privacy and security… he almost felt like all of that wasn't his anymore. His parents didn't care even a little bit about him if they had just dumped him here. His father was a rich businessman and his mother a gold-digger; all they needed him for was someone to pass on the family name. He considered children with loving parents lucky. Maybe his had loved him once, but they most definitely didn't now.

He was far away from it all now, anyway.

The dorm was a large two-storey building to the side of the school with impressive interiors and furnishings. He was on the second floor, so he joined the rest of the students and climbed the stairs trying hard just to forget about his family, or lack thereof.

His room was surprisingly empty when he opened the door. Axel was nowhere to be seen. Sora figured he was probably planning with the others for tonight

Back at his old school no one ever went out on a Tuesday night. Was everything backwards here?

Sora plopped down on his bed and reviewed his day. What a fucking mess. There was no one here that he considered a friend. Someone who wasn't bound to anyone else; someone who he could talk to in confidence. There was no one he could vent to.

Unless… No. He couldn't do that. Of course, he would be at home by now marking homework or something like that, but they had ended it already. They had both agreed that they would never see each other again, let alone talk to each other. Then again, what was that about Cloud knowing Sephiroth? Did Cloud know about their relationship? Surely he wouldn't have told anyone about it, but that was just weird.

The telephone on the table in the middle of the room that he and Axel shared stared back at him. Normally, if he had a problem, he would go straight to Sephiroth about it.

And then the phone started ringing.

He had never called anyone or taken a call in his room before, so he hesitantly lifted the receiver.

"…Hello?" Sora greeted the person and swallowed. Who would ring him? No one would likely call for Axel, he was already with the organisation, or so Sora suspected.

"Sora…how are you?" A particularly recognisable and gentle voice was speaking to him.

Why would Sephiroth call him after they swore not to speak to each other? Sora's heart thudded in his chest as he tried to summon the will to talk. Nothing was coming out of his throat though, he was momentarily stunned.

"I know we promised not to talk, but… I'm just worried about you." Sephiroth said in that same tone he always used when he was concerned about something.

"Sephiroth…" Sora said sadly, hating the way his body betrayed him. He told himself not to let this get to him. "I'm okay, really," was all he could manage.

Sephiroth paused. "I'm just checking up on you to see how you're coping at your new school and…"

Sora was desperate to be wherever Sephiroth was now. He was happy that Sephiroth still cared but it tore him apart that he could never be with him again.

"…I talked to Cloud this afternoon." Sephiroth sighed. "I've heard about this infamous organisation. It seems that they're after you. Whatever you do, don't join them."

Sora chuckled darkly. "I've only been told that, what, 10 times today?"

"You made a promise to me, remember? I'm sure you know what they're like now." Sephiroth countered.

"Is that promise still applicable?" Sora felt himself smiling. He had actually gotten his wish; someone to talk to. It wasn't the most ideal person, but it was good enough.

Sephiroth was now talking as though he was smiling. "I hope so. Stay good for me."

"I was never _good_ as such." Sora pointed out.

"You know what I mean!" Sephiroth said quickly but paused. "…You know I still love you, don't use it against me."

Sora's smiled disappeared. Those fated words. "I love you too," came out anyway, like habit.

"I'll see if I can visit you at some point. Goodbye, Sora." Sephiroth didn't wait for an answer; he hung up.

Sora put the receiver back and sighed, falling back on his bed and clenching his eyes shut. Oh god, it was like old times again.

"You never told me you were _involved_." Laughing green eyes were suddenly in his vision.

Axel was standing over him and with that look on his face it was like he had just won the lottery. Sora hadn't even heard him enter.

Sora scowled. Once again he was reminded that he had no privacy here. "Who said I was involved with anyone?"

"That phone call was enough evidence." Axel removed his shirt and started fanning himself with a book. "It makes things a lot more interesting, you being in a relationship. You're going to be so much fun."

Even though he wasn't facing Sora, Sora knew a grin was firmly planted on his face. Sora was trying not to lower his eyes to Axel's muscled back and was winning the battle for now. "I'm not in a relationship. Just because I love someone, it doesn't mean I'm involved with them."

Axel turned to face Sora and pouted comically. "Jesus. Are you always so defensive?"

Sora smiled and sat up. "Is it so wrong for me to make sure that people don't assume things of me that aren't true?"

Axel ruffled Sora's hair. "Of course not, but people do it anyway. You should know that."

"Yeah, I guess." Sora took Axel's charming face and combined it with his body. Impressive. Why was he taunted like this? He was already thinking of running his hands over Axel's chest and playing with his-

"-I know I'm hot but you don't have to make it so obvious." Axel ran his fingers down Sora's cheek and cupped his chin. "It's no fun that way."

Sora breathed deeply and tried to quash the battle his hormones were having with his rationality. "Your vanity is a major turnoff." Sora smirked and congratulated himself on his save.

"Hmph." Axel closed the curtains abruptly. "I take comments like that seriously."

Sora eyed him sceptically, making a beeline for something he could evade with. He didn't really like where this was going. Well, he did, but something felt wrong about it.

"Oh no you don't." Axel snatched away the bag Sora had grabbed and threw it to his side of the room. With a predatory grin he trapped Sora by straddling his lap. "I want to rectify this."

Warning bells rang in Sora's head as Axel ran his fingers through his spiky brown hair. "I was kidding!" He said. He didn't think Axel would take it so seriously.

"I don't care." Axel said with a sexual smirk and gently yanked Sora's head back by his hair.

All of a sudden Sora was awash with sensation as his neck was devoured by Axel's searing lips and tongue. All rational thought flew from his mind. It had been a while since he'd felt this.

"I've been thinking about doing this to you all day." Axel admitted huskily into Sora's ear. "Now who's a turnoff?" He finished his comments with a little nip behind Sora's ear. Any sensation in _that_ erogenous zone was doomed to send Sora from semi-self-controlled to completely possessed.

Sora felt completely powerless against the red-head's ministrations, as though all his shields had been destroyed. Axel's lips were burning hot as they ran a line down his throat. He didn't care who was doing this to him or what exactly they were doing, he just didn't want it to ever cease. He felt his shirt being taken off and the skin under it warm with lightning speed as he moved against Axel's broad stomach. The touch alone was enough to drive him completely crazy.

"Stop…" Sora moaned in a slight moment of awareness and looked straight into Axel's green eyes. They were almost the same hue as Sephiroth's. The determination in Axel's burning eyes was obvious. Sora almost faltered as he realised that Axel was determined to make Sora his in any way possible.

"No." Axel laughed quietly and ran his fingers down Sora's chest, digging his nails in slightly as he went. "I don't see any reason to."

Sora bit his bottom lip as the red-head rolled his nipple with his fingers. God he was so confused, so aroused, so in need. What was the point in stopping anyway? He wasn't cheating on anyone or doing anything wrong… Axel's lips crashed against Sora's and they fought for dominance and sensation, each trying to feel as much flesh as possible.

"If you're this wild now, I can imagine how you'll be tonight." Axel licked Sora's earlobe and bit down on it, causing Sora to cry out. "You're already hard."

Those words sent need spiralling down his body to his core. He had missed this, but it still didn't feel the same. What he had with Sephiroth was totally different.

At this point Sora was absolutely fine with letting Axel do whatever he wanted. That was, until the door opened and several people barged in.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing, Axel?" Demyx didn't look disturbed though, he actually looked rather interested. "You know you're not meant to claim them before they're initiated!"

"I haven't claimed him yet. As you can see, his pants are still on, and so are mine." Axel stayed sitting on Sora's lap, as if it didn't bother him one bit.

The gravity of the situation was starting to hit Sora. They had just been caught making out by no more than 3 members of organisation X. Behind Demyx stood Zexion and Riku. The thought of Riku looking at him just after he had been in a rather heated sexual situation with Axel turned him on more than anything, like it was a thrill to be watched. Riku was straight, yet he was so used to seeing this happen. Sora made it his mission to turn him over to the other team.

"Just save it for tonight, anyway." Demyx blatantly took a good look at Sora's physique. "It's going to be fun. A new recruit."

"You're sick, Demyx." Riku was smirking with his arms folded.

Demyx put his arm around Riku and kissed his cheek sloppily. "Don't knock it until you've tried it."

Riku shoved Demyx away harshly and wiped his cheek. "I think I'll pass."

"You're not a man until you've fucked a man, Riku." Axel finally got off of Sora and put his shirt back on. "You know it's true."

Sora realised quickly that, even though the others were distracted by conversation, his tent was standing proudly for all to see. Axel didn't seem to mind about his. In any case, he hurriedly covered his groin with a pillow.

"It is not." Riku snorted. "Besides, I have a girlfriend and I'm happy with her."

Axel grinned lecherously. "Sure you are. Why don't you join in tonight?"

"No." Riku frowned. "I'm only in the organisation because of my father's influence."

Sora furrowed his eyebrows. "You mean… your parents actually know about what you do and condone it?"

"They encourage it." Zexion spoke for the first time, his icy blue eyes chilling Sora a little.

Axel smiled and kissed Sora tenderly on the lips. "You must have figured that out, at least. And I took you for a smart boy."

The other members of the group laughed a little, except for Riku who was solemnly frowning and concentrating on something down the corridor.

Sora was still sitting on the bed, so he was feeling rather intimidated by the organisation looking over him like this. "How am I meant to know these things?"

"You were so perceptive yesterday." Axel brushed his long hair back and yawned. "Anyway, our parents think that debauchery is the way to set our souls free before we start a strict life. They let us be teenagers and act like them before we become adults. It makes sense, doesn't it?"

"So you fuck and drink your nights away before you domesticate. I see what you mean." Sora pulled his shirt back on once his tent had collapsed, receiving curious glances from Demyx and Zexion.

"Basically, say goodbye to your boyfriend because you're going to experience more sex than you can handle. That's a promise." Axel summarised it and rubbed his stomach. "Man I'm hungry…"

"Boyfriend?" Demyx asked, curiosity and excitement written on his face. "That makes things interesting."

"Exactly what I said! What was he like, Sora? Sweet? Loving? Compassionate?" Axel sat back down next to Sora and caressed his back. "Did he whisper sweet nothings in your ear?"

Sora growled and shrugged Axel's arm off. "Better than any of you any day." That wasn't exactly true. He had no idea what _Riku_ was like in bed.

"Is that a challenge?" Axel waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"There's no challenge about it." Sora said bravely. "He had years of experience on you guys."

Axel just didn't want to back down. "Experience is different to passion. Not everyone has both. Isn't it time for a change anyway?"

"I don't have time for little boys like you." Sora said staunchly and watched carefully for the reactions of the organisation.

Axel wasn't smiling any more. "Biting words for a newbie. We'll see how you hold out tonight and separate the little boys from the men."

Sora's courage slowly faded, but he was bolstered by his experience. The challenge was on.


End file.
